Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign
Male|Age = 1.000.000+|Eyes = Deep Grey|Profound Strength = 6th Level Sovereign Profound Realm (Weakened) True God Realm (Peak)|Planet = Realm of the Gods|First Appearance = Chapter 777|Killed By = Yun Che|Relatives = Unnamed Son|Titles = King of the Eternal Night Devil Clan|Enemies = Evil God Yun Che|Last Appearance = Chapter 786|Laws = Darkness}}King of the Eternal Night Devil Clan. from one million years ago during the Primordial Era. He was sealed in the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest by the Evil God before the Evil God died. Appearance He was nearly five meters tall, black light radiating from his body. The Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign’s skin was a deep gray color while his hair was bone-white, trailing all the way to his feet. At first glance, besides the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign’s enormous build and the dusky hue of his skin, his appearance was basically no different from a human’s. Having been tortured by a seal for a million years and having to hide from the light of day for another ten thousand years, one can think that the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign would be exceedingly ugly and look as old as a ghost. But, the Moon Devil Sovereign’s features, while warped in pain, were exceptionally handsome, from a human’s perspective. Furthermore, he did not look much older than a thirty year old man. Personality Cruel and merciless, as an ancient devil he is very proud and arrogant with a very domineering temperament. History A devil that the Evil God had used the last bit of his strength to seal him away before he himself had fallen. The seal lost its power ten thousand years ago, allowing the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign to regain his freedom. But at the same time, the seal had been eating away at him constantly for one million years. Before he was sealed by the Evil God, he sealed his son's soul into the Heavenly Sin Divine Sword to prevent him from dying. The ancestors of the Supreme Ocean Palace decided to investigate the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest, due to the abnormal amounts of yin energy emitted from the island. There they found the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign and fought them. After the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign killed six out of the seven ancestors, the remaining ancestor set up a barrier to prevent the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign from escaping. However, the barrier prevented the devil energy from escaping and allowed the Devil Sovereign to slowly regain his strength. The Devil Sovereign faked his death by not revealing his presence to the disciples that were sent in to probe by the Supreme Ocean Palace. Ten thousand years later, Yun Che, Feng Xue'er, Xia Yuanba, and Zi Ji enter the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest to find the Netherworld Udumbara Flower. Inside, they find a half bloomed Netherworld Udumbara Flower and Yun Che chooses to stay behind and wait for it to bloom. The Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign engages in a battle with Yun Che over the flower. During the fight, he senses the abnormality of Hong'er due to her soul suppression ability on devils. In addition, he also is able to take five out of the nine petals of the flower which allowed him to recover mid-battle. However, Yun Che eventually slays the Devil Sovereign with the help of Hong'er and Jasmine, but is gravely injured from the battle. In his final moments, the Devil Sovereign sends his Devil Origin Orb into Yun Che in the hopes that it would cause him to suffer and eventually die. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Devil Race Category:Darkness Laws Category:Killed By Yun Che Category:Eternal Night Devil Clan Category:True God Realm